Horoscope
by tryanfanatic
Summary: A serial killer is targeting East High students....... Ryan and Troy were to investigate this problem. Will they be able to find love, despite of the distractions? TRyan slash, kinda Zodiac-like
1. A New Partner

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT High School Musical**

**2 important points of this story you should remember:**

**Ryan and Sharpay are not related**

**Gabriella and Troy were never dating**

* * *

Ryan Evans walked in the noisy hallway of East High School. As usual, flirtatious cheerleaders greeted the young blond, who just smiled at them. Best friends, Sharpay Swanson and Gabriella Montez stood by their lockers waiting for the handsome boy. "Hey Ry," they said in a flirt tone and waved. Ryan flashed a smile at them and they giggled. As he placed his books in the locker, Troy Bolton, the basketball star player, slammed to his locker, which was beside the blond, and stood in a very sexy way, saying, "Morning Ry. What's up?" You guessed it, he was gay, closeted. "The sun," Ryan joked. Troy laughed.

It was always like this in school for Ryan, girls flirted, and Troy flirted and tried to be closer to him. But Ryan was no ordinary student he was an agent working for Crime Investigation Organization or better known as CIO. Despite of this job, which took more of his time more than studying, he was a smart lad. Clever and cunning to be exact.

"……………and that would be the end of the lesson for this day," Ms. Darbus ended, "Now we would just wait for the bell and you all could go home except for Katy and Marc, you are staying for detention." They all knew it; Ms. Darbus hated cell phones especially in class and, unfortunately, for the said students were caught using them. Ryan felt a vibrate on his left hand; it was his watch vibrating and glowing. 'Com'on, com'on, three seconds, two, one,' Ryan counted. The bell rang and Ms. Darbus dismiss the class. Ryan rushed out of the door, pushing past many students. He ran his way to a stationery store. The shopkeeper nodded to him as he rushed to the basement, only CIO staffs and agent knew. He entered a secret door and stood on the walkalator, giving all the necessary information such as finger prints and letting a laser scan his body. He walked into another door and was greeted by CIO staffs and rode the lift to the upper floor. He entered a room there. "Great, you're here, Ryan," Jake, the leader, greeted him. "So what's the mission?" Ryan asked as he walked towards the table. Suddenly the door slide opened and Ryan turned around, "Troy?" he exclaimed, "Did you follow me? How did you get past……." "Relax, Ryan, he's the new agent here," Jake said placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"What?" "I supposed you know your partner here, Troy," Jake said turning to the brunet.

"Yes." "Partner?" Ryan asked in shock. "Uh, huh, since you've been working hard here, I suggest you need a partner to help you," Jake explained. "But," the blond started.

"No buts, I wouldn't want any of my agents suffocating, and everybody here's got a partner."

"But why him?" Ryan asked, ignoring the 'no buts' rule. "He did past all our tests and he did pretty good," Jake affirmed. "But," Ryan started. "He's your partner and that's final," Jake exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Troy, Ryan was just very independent." "I understand, even at school he's like that," Troy said. Jake smiled. "You don't have any mission today, but I have a very special request for you, Ryan," Jake said.

"Yeah?" "Here are yours and Troy's guns and weapons, go to the training room and train," Jake commanded. "Got it," Troy and Ryan said. They got the weapons and Ryan led the way to the training room. 'Oh boy, his ass sure is cute,' Troy thought as Ryan's ass swayed. They changed into their black clothes which the CIO make for extra stretchable and comfort. 'He looks even hotter in all black,' Troy thought again.

They got into the training room, it was a room with sensory lights attached on the fake enemies and loads of obstacles. "Have you been here before?" the blond asked Troy. "Uh, no," Troy replied. "The instructions simple, just try to go pass all the obstacles and avoid the red light that the enemies are gonna shoot. Kill the enemies by shooting on the sensory light attached on it," Ryan instructed, "Ready?" "Yeah," Troy said. Ryan pressed the start button and the obstacles began moving.

After two hours of training………………..

Ryan and Troy panted heavily as they finished the last obstacle. Then Jake appeared on a giant screen on the wall. "Great job, agents. You two make a amazing team, so now it's official you both are partners," Jake said and disappeared. 'Oh yeah, Ryan's my partner,' Troy thought. 'Oh great,' Ryan thought. 'He is pretty cute,' the back of his mind said. 'Shut up,' the blond told the voice.

"You brought a ride?" Ryan asked Troy as they exited the stationery shop. "I mostly take the bus," Troy said. "I'll give you a lift, my car's in the school parking lot." They headed for the said place.

Ryan drove his shiny black Lexus. "Nice car," Troy commented on the way. "Thanks, CIO developed it for me," Ryan said, "You probably thinking what it can do." Troy nodded. "Well, let's see, it got a build in map of where ever you want to go and information of that place," Ryan said as he press the button for lighting a cigarette. A hologram map appeared with a black spot indicating where they are. "That is your house," Ryan said pointing at a patch. He pressed it and information appeared such as number of person and phone number. "Cool! How did it know that?" Troy exclaimed. "It knows everything the CIO knows."

"Aren't your parents suspicious about this car?"

"My parents left me when I was young, I live alone." "I'm sorry," Troy apologized. "It's fine, I don't really know them, guess your thinking how I grew up then," Ryan said.

"How come you know?" "The CIO taught me psychology. For how I grew, so I tell you my parents left me, Jake was the one who found me in my old house ruins. He adopted me. I've been in the CIO ever since I remember. I was taught to be independent there since how can Jake take care of me 24/7? That's why I got use to being independent," Ryan related. "Oh," Troy acknowledged. They rode in silence for a while with Troy imagining how Ryan lived so well without parents. "Here's your house," Ryan pulled up breaking Troy's reverie. "Thanks Ry," Troy said and got out. Ryan smiled and rode off. 'Aww, you're so sweet to him,' Ryan's brain said. "It's just because we're working together, right? Nothing's personal," the blond said out loud. 'Who knows?' the voice replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a comment, bad or good...........**


	2. MissionOne

The feeling of vibration at Troy's wrist excited him. This might be his very first mission. He turned to Ryan, who was looking at the clock. Two seconds. One. The bell announced their freedom, at last. "You are dismissed," Ms. Darbus called out as she packed her belongings. Ryan and Troy dashed out of the class and headed to the stationery store.

"Just in time," Jake said, "There is a mission today, Mr. Smith's most valuable yellow diamond had been stolen. We've tracked the thieves; they're in the abandoned house. I assure you know where the house is, Ryan." "Yes," Ryan replied. Jake nodded and handed them the artillery. "Now get goin'," Jake said. The agents nodded and ran off. "And Troy?" Jake called out. Troy and Ryan turned. "Be careful. Ryan, you better take care of him," Jake commanded. "Yeah, yeah," Ryan said, "Com'on, Troy." The brunet and Jake looked at each other and shook their heads and smiled. After that, Troy ran up to follow his partner.

"Here's the abandoned house," Ryan informed as he parked a few spaces away from the abode. "How can stuff be put there? It's so small," Troy asked. "You'll never know," Ryan said and pulled the supposed to be ash bin, turning the compartment into a small utility room. He leaned very close to the brunet to get some things. Ryan was so near Troy's crotch that the brunet felt his heat. 'Oh my god, he's so near just leaned a bit more, Bolton stop thinking about these stuff, it's mission time,' Troy thought. Ryan moved a little making his elbow touch Troy's thigh. 'Ugh, up, up. Oh you better stop, Bolton, stop,' he thought again. Then the blond went back to his normal position revealing flashlights. Troy released his breath; he didn't realize he was holding. "Here just in case," Ryan said giving a flashlight to the brunet. Ryan pressed the map button and the hologram appeared again. He pressed the block with written #18 just the same as the abandoned one, and the map transformed into the abandon house's. "Okay, so here we have three floors, first floor, second floor and the secreted basement floor. I'm guessing, it's at the basement," Ryan said to apparently no one, "Let's go, Troy."

They were hiding and Troy almost ran out when the blond stopped him by the waist and pointed to a beetle. The brunet tilted his head in confusion. Ryan then took a knife and targeted it to the bug. It strike and the creature fizzed some weird sound and emitted sparks. Ryan crawled to the pipe to which his knife is attached, Troy following behind. He reached for the weapon but his brunet partner grabbed his black sleeve. Ryan turned. "You'll get electrified," his partner whispered in his ear. "I'm not stupid, the handle's covered with rubber," he said and pulled the knife off the pipe.

They got to the rear end of the house. There was a guard there; Ryan signaled Troy to stop before taking out the knife and under fired the guard's neck. Blood spilled out. "Bulls eye," Ryan whispered. 'He's good,' Troy thought. They walked towards the body, with Ryan tapping on the walls. He tapped Troy on the shoulder. Troy mouthed a "what" to him. Ryan pointed to a part of the wall and tapped. "Hallow," Ryan said. Troy pushed it and got in. Ryan followed. They saw the giant yellow diamond on the center covered with a plastic case. Troy was going to walk towards it when Ryan grabbed his arm. The brunet put down his foot but "RRRIIINNNGGG", the alarm sounded. "Oops," Troy said. "Shit," his partner exclaimed. Guards dashed out of the door, trying to shoot the agents. Ryan grabbed Troy's hand and headed towards the diamond, shooting any guy coming too close. "Don't let them get the diamond," a man shouted as they got nearer and nearer. The blond's reflexes were fast and got hold of the diamond. They ran outside, with many guards running after them. "Take this to the car," Ryan said to Troy, who followed with worry, "And don't get out, until I come to you."

Ryan out run the bad guys and got to the kitchen. 'Haha, how stupid of them to leave oil and gasoline here,' the blond thought. Ryan slit the gasoline hose and then he poured the oil and used his lighter to lit a paper on fire. He then jumped out through the window. The men got to the kitchen. "Where did he go?" One of the men asked. Just then oil flowed onto their shoes and they looked up, paralyzed with fear. "Uh oh," a man said. BBBOOOMM! The house exploded! Aren't they lucky the house was far from other houses?!

Ryan fell onto the grass; his chest heaving rapidly. He was laughing! He stood up in a few moments, remembering Troy and the diamond. He walked to his black car with a grin. "Are you okay? Are you shot? Are you hurt?" Troy asked as soon as he got in the car. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a scratch," Ryan said, used to pain, "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, well, just a little shot." "What? Where?" Ryan asked worriedly. 'How dare anyone shoot him?' His head fumed. Troy lifted up his sleeve where a bleeding wound showed. "Can you hold on?" Ryan asked again. "Yeah."

"I can see that you have questions," Ryan stated as he drove.

"Yeah."

"For me?" "Yes," Troy said eagerly. "Start," his partner affirmed.

"How did the car know how many floors the house was, when it didn't showed how many floors my house is?"

"It can only sense how much floors a building is when it's near enough."

"How did you know that the beetle was a camera?"

"The creator is a dumb ass; I mean a real beetle's got six legs that only got five." 'Oh my, he's intelligent,' Troy thought. "What did you do that made the house explode?" He asked again. "Lighters, oil and gasoline." They sat in silence for a while when Ryan said, "That's all?" "For now," Troy said.

They got to CIO at last, using the other entrance, so the car could go in. They head for the clinic first, getting all the shots and scratches cleaned and bandaged. "Won't your parents be suspicious of the shot?" Ryan asked on the way to Jake's office.

"Nah, I'll just use sleeved shirts."

"Basketball practice?"

"I've got a sleeved one."

"Good." They got to Jake's office. "Great job, you both," Jake praised as he got the diamond, "Told you both make a great team!" Troy and Ryan smiled, broadly.


	3. MissionTwo

'That was a great mission,' Troy thought as he lay on his bed that night, 'I even get to spend time with Ryan.' He smiled. 'Oh boy, he's so hot, so…….. sexy, so…….. delicious,' Troy thought dirtily. 'Mmm, imagine him naked here, right here beside me, with his hands roaming my naked body while we make out. Oh yeah, then him leaving a mark at my neck. He nips my collarbone. Oh Ryan. He licks down my stomach and got to my lower parts. He envelops me with his hot mouth, ohh,' Troy thought and found his hand under he pants. "Oh yes, Ry………. Yeah, rrright there, mmmm……… Oh, ugh, shit………. Fffuck!" Troy moaned and came all over his hand. "Oh great," Troy whimpered and headed for the restroom.

A few days later, the agents felt the usual vibration and lighting of their watches. 'Oh, com'on, clock, faster,' Ryan thought. 'Shit, bell, ring!' Troy thought also. RRRIIINNNGGG! "Oh yeah, now, Darbus, now!" Ryan muttered. "Are you saying something?" Sharpay asked. "Uh no," he replied, looking at the door. "You are dismissed," Ms. Darbus announced. Ryan and Troy pushed out of the room.

"Mr. Fowler has been taken hostage at his own mansion at #14 Newtons ave. and you both are to save him," Jake informed quickly. "Got it," Ryan said and grabbed Troy's arm and dashed off. Jake rolled his eyes.

They changed in to their all black- uniform and put on the artillery belt and rushed to the parking lot. They rode onto the black car.

Ryan and Troy sneaked into the mansion. As they entered a very dark room, Ryan pulled out a flashlight and attached it to the gun's hood. Troy imitated his move. They continued and heard barks. Troy flashed his light onto a shadow and it revealed a vicious robot hellhound! Not just one but about ten of them! "Oh my god," Troy said. A robot nearly pounced the brunet when Ryan shot it in the head. "Com'on, Troy," Ryan said. They found the door, at last. "Shoot, it's lock," Troy exclaimed as he tried to push past through. The blond tried to open but still. Just then a hound's mouth emitted laser that nearly shot Ryan, who dodged it. The laser knocked the on one of the locks and cut it into two. "That's it the laser. Troy, distract the robots," Ryan commanded and grabbed a hound. The hound tried to bite the blond's arm. "Shit," the agent mumbled as he felt the hound's teeth. The hound then emit laser; Ryan quickly direct it to the locks and all of them split. Ryan kicked the door and pulled Troy out, shooting one hound that tried to bite him. They both fell to the carpeted floor.

"These agents are good, but not good enough," the boss said, followed by an evil laugh. Many men were behind him. "Guys, teach them whose boss," Denzel commanded. "Yes sir," the men said and walked away. Denzel smirked and continued to watch the agents struggle to find Fowler.

There were many floors and rooms in the mansion. Ryan and Troy opened and searched every room in the first floor. Ryan shot an enemy as they got to the second floor. Again they opened up the rooms with constant killings of the men. They got to the last floor.

"Hmm, I think we've found it," Ryan smirked as they saw about 10 guards or so, guarding a room. He targeted one with his knife. Troy was asked to ambush the enemies around the corner. The guards was killed one by one and left about another 5 of them, prowling around trying to find who was killing the others. The agents shot more of them leaving only one, who was fast, sleek and well trained.

"Stay still," the last one ordered Troy as he directed a knife to his neck. He pulled him up by the neck and dragged him to Ryan. They found him. "Drop the gun, leave, and your boyfriend here will live," the guard said. Ryan turned around and glared at the knife near Troy's neck. "Don't hurt him," Ryan said. The guard smirked and dug the weapon on Troy's shoulder. The brunet cried out in pain. "I said, ' don't hurt him'," Ryan shouted. "Drop the gun," the sentry said again this time nuzzling Troy's neck. Troy turned away. "Stop it," Ryan affirmed. The man chuckled and started to lick Troy's neck. "Just stop it," the blond exclaimed. The enemy look up and said, "Drop the gun." "No, Ry," Troy said followed by a cry as the knife went deeper. Ryan ignored him and dropped it. "Good," the man said and let Troy go. Ryan quickly pulled another gun and shot the sentry square on the head. He ran to Troy and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah," Troy said. "You can go to the car first," Ryan suggested. "Nah," Troy replied and held his scar. Ryan wiped his neck erasing the saliva. Troy looked up and the blond smiled. "Some people are just so dirty. So let's continue, shall we?" Ryan said and walked to the door. "Y-yeah," Troy whispered and followed the blond. Ryan shot the door knob, breaking the lock and kick the door.

They walked in. It was dark inside, and Ryan found the switch. The lights opened and the boys adjust their eyes to the light. "That's weird no one here," Troy said. Ryan checked the restroom and said, "You're right, no one." Just then they heard a thump on the ceiling. Another thump and another. The agents looked at each other. Ryan then started to climb up the bed board and tapped the ceiling while holding on the window sill. He pointed to it and Troy nodded. Ryan then punched it, breaking it into half. He got up and helped his partner up.

The attic was spooky and spacey. Every step they did, made a creak. Suddenly, they heard a loud bump and a scurry. Troy huddled closer to Ryan; the blond pulled Troy close by the waist. "Just a rat," Ryan comforted as he saw the creature. The brunet nodded. Then they heard a louder thump and then a creak and someone mumbling. They followed the sound and found Mr. Fowler at a corner, shivering. Troy rushed to his aid while Ryan guarded them. "He's gonna get you," Mr. Fowler whispered. Troy gasped as he felt a gun head on his head. Ryan turned around and glared at Denzel. "Guess you've found the old man's hiding place," the enemy smiled. Ryan ignored it and raised his gun at him. "Nuh uh, uh," Denzel said and cocked his gun. "Don't hurt him," the blond spat. "I've made my mind, choose Fowler or your fag?" Denzel said evilly. "Don't call him that," Ryan said. The bad guy laughed. "Choose now!" Ryan looked at the two choices. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two……," Denzel counted. "Stop, let them go. You wanna play? Then let's play," Ryan said with confidence. "Is that a challenge, stupid kid?" Denzel said and threw Troy on the floor roughly. "Yes," the blond said with a nod. "Fine then."

They both agreed on fighting with knives. "Let's do it," Ryan said. The bad one pounced on the blond, but Ryan easily dodged it and slashing Denzel on the back. "You're pretty good," Denzel said. The blond smirked, "Why thank you."

Troy and Mr. Fowler were on the living room, waiting. Troy was pacing around and looking at the ceiling, eyes darting when there's a sound. "Com'on, you can do it, Ry," he murmured. He sat down for a second and paced again.

Ryan finally got Denzel on a head lock. He turned, pinning Denzel on the floor. He smirked and said, "Die." "Please, no, please," Denzel begged. Ryan held the knife to this throat and said, "Sorry, too late." Then he slit his throat open. He stood triumphantly and smirked.

"Ryan, Ryan, are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly as the blond came down the stairs. "Yeah," he said holding his arm that had the hound's bite and slash on it, "'bout you?" Troy nodded quickly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, can I do anything to repay you? Anything, indeed," Mr. Fowler exclaimed as he walked to the agents. "Uh, no, no need," Troy and Ryan said. "But we might need you to stay somewhere else while this place is being sterilized," Ryan said. "Oh anything, you wish for," Mr. Fowler said. Ryan clicked on the red alert button of his watch.

Fifteen minutes later, another car arrived and CIO people aided Mr. Fowler and the agents. "Mr. Fowler, you'll be staying at the Sapphire Hotel at room 15, hope that's fine with you," Jake informed. "Oh, yes, that'll be fine," the man said happily. Jake smiled at him and turned to the boys. "As for you, you're getting better being a team," the leader said and patted their shoulders. Troy and Ryan smiled at each other.


	4. Start of Horoscope

Katherine, a pupil from East High, placed the books inside the empty locker. Then a piece of paper flew out and dropped on the floor. She curiously picked it up and read it. Her head tilted in a weirded out manner. She shook her head and suddenly heard a "Katy" coming from her boyfriend, Calvin. Her grin went wide and threw the forgotten paper inside the locker. "Hey babe, you ready?" Calvin asked after he pecked her cheek. The girl nodded and walked to the doors with her boyfriend. Calvin's jean pocket also have the same piece of paper in it………

Troy's alarm clock bombarded the boy's dream. It's been days since the agents had a mission and both were getting bored. "Troy, get ready for breakfast!" His mom called after his shower. "Yes mom!" He rushed down to the table……..

The song "All Messed Up" rang the ears of Ryan. He woke up with a start and did the essentials. He went out to the table and started on breakfast. The blond opened the TV, hoping for some morning news. He went back to the table and ate………

"Two teenagers were found dead on Parker St in a car." That sentence aroused the ears of Troy and Ryan. They both look up from their food and stared at the screen. "Heard that both of them were East High Students," Jack Bolton said, seeing Troy looking at the TV intently. "Poor dearies, shouldn't have gone out too late," his mom answered. "I better see him," both of the agents thought and rushed through their breakfast.

"Classes are suspended, son," Jack informed Troy who are ready to bolt out of the door. "Shit, now where would I find him?" He fumed. "May I go to Ryan's place?" Troy questioned his parents after he made the phone call to the blond. "Who's Ryan?"

"Just a friend," Troy said, internally begging his dad to decide faster. "I don't know, I mean, with a killer around you shouldn't be out of the house often," Lucille added. "Please, please, please, I promise I'll be back before dinner," Troy pleaded, almost. "Fine, just be careful out there," Jack said reluctantly. "Oh yes, thanks mom, thanks dad," Troy said and scrambled out. "Who's do you think is Ryan?" Lucille popped up. Jack flipped over the pages of his class record and found Ryan's name. "Whoever he is, he sure is smart on P.E.," he answered as he saw the A marks. "You think Troy likes him?"

"Well, according to his despair a while ago, maybe," Jack said and shrugged.

Troy knocked loudly on Ryan's chestnut door. "What took you?" Ryan said.

"Parents." The blond chuckled and led Troy in. They went to Ryan's room which was designed with green and silver. "You're a Slytherin fan, huh?" Troy asked jokingly at the color. "Yep, and as sneaky as one too," Ryan said. "And maybe even as attractive as one," the brunet thought. Ryan led his friend into the comfort room, he pressed his palm at the wall of the back of the door. Troy's mouth went a gape at what he saw. There was a hallway that connected straight to a CIO door and the gray walls are filled with weapons. They both walked briskly on the walkalator and opened the door. They got straight to Jake's office.

"There you are, I'm just trying to call you," Jake grinned as he entered the office few minutes later. "About the murders…." Ryan started. "Yes, they still don't know what happened so I'll leave you two to study it, ok?" Jake cut him off. "Ok," the agents said.

"Ry, I can't stay very long today, my parents want me home before dinner," Troy said glancing at his watch while Ryan checked the newspapers, finding information. "That's okay, I understand," Ryan said. Troy smiled. They searched the some offices that contained old newspapers and stuff. When the clock went five, Troy rushed home.


	5. Research

"Did you heard about the news? A student here has been murdered? Who? I don't know, I think someone call Katy or something........." These are the questions and answers the East High students been rambling about all morning. Ryan kept his attitude in a clueless manner which made Troy think that he was extremely cute. 'He's doing it again,' the brunet thought and blushed while Ms. Darbus drawled on. "Mr. Bolton!" The teacher called, "are you listening?" "Uh, yes," Troy jolted. Another boring lecture had passed. Then suddenly, a few minutes before dismissal, the agents felt the gentle vibration on their wrist.

"Today you will be researching about this recent murder," Jake informed, "you will be getting all the neccessary information such as bullets, news and possible connection to the past." "All right, all right, we're not like three year olds," Ryan drawled and rolled his eyes. Jake sighed and motioned the students to go on.

The agents found out that the victims aren't shot by bullets, but instead are stab in a far off distance. "Shit," Ryan said suddenly after trying to check the fingerprints. "What's wrong?" Troy asked. "That murderer was damn good, he didn't left any fingerprints," the blond stated," therefore he'd used a glove. This is harder that I thought." "So do you mean the murderer is a professional?" The brunet asked. "He or she might be," the other male responded.

"The victims weren't killed by guns, Sir, only be knife to which indicates that the suspect is a sharpshooter," Ryan related to Jake. "Are they there any connection of it to the past?" The leader asked. "For now we haven't yet found anything about that," the blond said. After a few more questions later, Jake said," That's a great work, I expect you to have more details tomorrow."

"See something you like?" Ryan asked smugly at the CIO dressing room. "I, oh, oh, no, it's just that.............," Troy trailed off as the blond started to unbotton his shirt. "Are you sure?"

"Uh..........." And with that the blond pressed his mouth against Troy's neck. "Oh............ p-please," the brunet whimpered heatedly. Ryan wasted no time as he trailed down Troy's chest to his groin with his tongue. "P-please, Ry," he whimpered again as the blond pulled on his fly slowly. Ryan chuckle and then freed the brunet's massive erection which was already leaking. He licked around the head making the brunet moan and thrust. "Ryan........," Troy moaned.

"Like that?" Troy could only nod. And then Ryan completely wrapped his mouth around the nearly painful erection, he could hear the boy cry out in pleasure and also feel him shake. Troy felt himself closer and closer to orgasm. Then suddenly, Troy jolted awake with a scream and panted. He looked at his pyajama bottoms and saw a wet patch. Troy then sighed and got up to change.


End file.
